A number of protective masks are equipped with air hose assemblies to enable the mask to be attached to a separable filter canister, an external air supply, or a portable air purification system. For example the M40A1/M42A1 Joint Forces CB protective masks include standard North American Treaty Organization (NATO) threaded fittings on one or both sides of the mask to enable the wearer to attach a hose assembly or mount a NATO compatible canister, as needed. The Joint Service Mask Leakage Tester (JSMLT) is a portable device used to test the serviceability and proper fit of chemical and biological (CB) protective masks. The JSMLT is designed to test a large number of masks for leaks to a very high degree of certainty as rapidly and reliably as possible. Because such testing frequently may be conducted in the field by operators under duress and/or having limited experience with the test equipment it is important that leak testing devices and procedures be as simple and as reliable as possible. While the JSMLT and similar protective mask test devices are able to perform a number of tests on a variety of different mask systems, such mask test devices lack the capability to test removable air hose assemblies as independent equipment components. Instead, air hose assemblies must be tested by a “mask-hose system” test in which the hose remains attached to the mask. Testing the hose as part of the “mask-hose system” makes it difficult to isolate air hose faults as a source of a leak. These test deficiencies may result in premature disposal of mask systems, decreased confidence in test procedures and decreased confidence in protective mask systems. Such unreliable testing also invariably increases the risk that defective air hose assemblies may be returned to service.